magician & dreamer
by frances janvier
Summary: seven pynch drabbles, for shipping week.
1. Whispering Trees

**I'm participating in a thing called Shipping Week again. You write seven drabbles for seven prompts based on any relationship you want. Last February, I participated with the Undertale ship Alphys/Undyne, and I hope to write seven drabbles to Pynch this week!**

 **I don't speak Latin or the dream language from the books, so the trees have been translated into English.**

 **Day 1:** Whisper

* * *

Cabeswater may have been diseased by the demon, but it had managed to preserve a few certain clearings as long as was possible. Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish were currently kissing in the middle of one of those clearings.

"I _told_ you the magician and the dreamer would end up together," one of the trees whispered to a friend. "I can't believe they took this long."

"Well, it is obvious, you know," the other tree said back.

"That's not what you said three months ago!"

"Well, three months ago, the magician was with Artemus's daughter."

"But they're not together!"

The trees continued quietly bickering with each other for a while like such.


	2. Shouting Over Music

**Prompt:** Shout

* * *

"I swear to God, Lynch, if you don't turn down the music right now, I'll-" Adam shouted over the blaring electronic music playing in the BMW.

Ronan grinned at him. "You'll what, Parrish? What will you do to me?" he shouted back with a wink. Adam put his head in his hands, covering his non-deaf ear.

Adam put his head in his hands, covering his non-deaf ear. He was not going to answer the question, because he was _dignified_ , unlike the other person currently in the car. "Look, Lynch, I don't want to go deaf in my other ear because of you. Would it really hurt you to just turn the volume down by _one_ -"

Ronan shut him up by kissing him, and turned the volume up one notch.


	3. Crying in Cabeswater

**Prompt:** Cry

 **Trigger warning for mentions of abuse.**

* * *

Adam had fled to Cabeswater this time. It was the only place that felt like home to him.

The bruises were in a more visible spot this time, and it was too warm to be wearing long sleeves, so Adam hadn't a clue how he could keep on covering them up and hiding them at Aglionby, the school of rich raven boys.

He was all alone there, sitting down next to a tree trunk. A dam burst inside of him, and Adam began to cry uncontrollably.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, and he tried to sniffle up the tears, but they kept flowing.

Ronan Lynch sat down beside him, and didn't say one word about how he was 'such a wimp for crying.' "Your father again?" Ronan asked, sucking in a breath as he took in Adam's bruises. Adam nodded after a second.

Ronan put his arm around Adam and held him as he cried. "I'm here for you, Parrish, any time you need me."


	4. Ronan's Announcement

**Prompt:** Announce

* * *

Ronan and Blue had decided to give Adam and Gansey some space, and so they moved into the kitchen. Blue was brewing herself a cup of coffee, and Ronan was just kind of pacing.

Of all the things to talk about, the two of them struck up a conversation about how Blue's job at Nino's was going. Inside his head, though, Ronan was trying to figure out a way to tell her about Adam and him.

"At least there aren't any new Kavinskys in town. Also, Adam and I kissed and are most likely dating now. So, about-" Ronan had slipped his announcement right in the middle of their conversation, hoping that maybe she wouldn't notice it too much, but Blue interrupted him.

Blue fist-bumped him.

"Honestly, it's about time you two started dating. Everybody knew."


	5. The Answer to a Different Question

**Prompt:** Answer

* * *

"Mr. Lynch? Do you know the answer?"

Ronan's French teacher kept on slowly prompting him to answer the question, but Ronan didn't care at all. He had only come to school because Adam had begged him to. He probably wouldn't go back for another month or so.

Currently, he was preoccupied with things more interesting and beautiful than French class and knowing the answer. He was staring at Adam's hands, and even though he had already memorized every lovely detail of them, there was no harm in checking his work.

No, he didn't know the answer to the question in French class, nor did he care about it. But he _did_ know the answer to the question of if he loved Adam Parrish.


	6. Difficult to Reveal

**So I was trying to keep this a Pynch-only collection but Chengsey plot bunnies were overtaking my mind so here's a fic with Pynch only on the side, sorry :p**

 **Prompt:** Reveal

* * *

Gansey replayed the voice message that Blue had left him again one more time, just to make sure that it was actually real.

"Gansey, I'm really sorry, but it has to be this way. You're just not happy around me, and I think this is for the best." Blue's voice was hurried. "We can still be friends, if you want."

He let his mind wander onto the subject of love. Before, it had provided pictures of Blue, but now, Gansey came to a crashing realization about himself. He saw Henry when he though about love.

* * *

"Ronan, Adam, you guys have got to help me out. I thought I was straight and I loved Jane, but... I just don't know how to reveal to Henry that I like-like him, because what if-"

Adam was basically emanating sympathy for Gansey, although Ronan was leaned back against the couch of the Barns, a scowl on his face.

Ronan's mouth quirked into almost a smile, and then he let out a little laugh.

"Gansey, Henry has been in love with you since day one. Everybody knew that."


	7. Ronan vs PTA Moms

**There was no prompt today so I have decided to base the final chapter around an amazing tumblr headcanon post about Ronan and Adam as PTA moms. I'm not kidding.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this collection {3**

* * *

"Ronan... You can't tell the other moms to fuck off."

"Why can't I? Everybody knew that Karen didn't make homemade cookies; she bought them from the supermarket."

Gansey let out an audible sigh as Ronan stared at him from across the room, where he was sitting on the couch with Adam. Blue was sitting next to him, trying very hard to keep in her laughter. She was failing.

"It's called common courtesy, but I don't think you'd know what that is-"

"You did great, Ronan, just make sure to let everybody know about Helen's shitty bake sale ideas and how awful they are next time." Henry had cut off Gansey, and the room was roaring with laughter.

Gansey put his fingers to his temples. It was _not_ a good idea to suggest to Ronan the idea of joining the PTA.


End file.
